


First Time for Everything

by nekotachis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: FE3H Kinkmeme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sylvain has very tiny shorts, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekotachis/pseuds/nekotachis
Summary: Dimitri comes home and Sylvain is wearing thesmallestshorts he's ever seen, and he wants a piece of that ass.There's a first time for everything.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	First Time for Everything

Dimitri was expecting to come home from work and find his boyfriend in his bed. That wasn’t particularly unusual - their schedules didn’t always match up and Sylvain often got home before he did, lounging around until Dimitri got home in time for dinner. He also wasn’t totally shocked to find him dozing off in not much clothing. It was a hazy and hot early summer, and their air conditioner breathed its last a few weeks ago. Sylvain was never accustomed to the heat, and no matter how many fans they set up, Sylvain still always ended up nearly naked, spread out and whining on nearly every surface in the house.

What Dimitri _wasn’t_ expecting was Sylvain, belly down on their bed, in the smallest shorts he’d ever seen. Calling them shorts seemed almost offensive - they were loose and gauzy, something for running, which was a joke since Sylvain never ran, sitting low on his hips with the legs cutting high up against his thighs. A sliver of ass peaked out from under the hem, unintentionally seductive, taunting him lasciviously. His ass was perfect like this, the shorts emphasizing the pert roundness, the slight wiggle when he shifted. They rode up between his cheeks, and you could faintly see the outline of his balls, the fabric so tight it squeezed. Freckles fell down his lean back like constellations, disappearing beneath the waistband, and Dimitri wanted to chase them, count them, feel them under his fingers. 

Maybe it was the long work day and the enticing prospect of being at home with his partner, but he felt like he was having some sort of religious experience looking at Sylvain in those _stupid little shorts_. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to get underneath them or on top of them, to feel his cock rub up and down across the fabric, rut up along the warm crevice between. They were thin enough, he imagined, that Sylvain would be able to feel the heat of his erection, so close but so far from it’s goal, and Dimitri choked back a moan.

Sylvain was too focused on reading to notice Dimitri gawking at him, legs spread apart and a fan pointed directly at him.

“When did you _get_ those?” 

Sylvain startled, and Dimitri swore he saw a bit of jiggle when he moved. 

“Oh, you’re home! Like them?” he emphasized his question with a taunting shake, “They’re some sort of breathable stuff - Hey!”

Dimitri grabbed his ass, fistfulls of flesh and fabric giving under his hands. There was something about these shorts that were fucking _cursed_. Of course Sylvain was always hot in anything he wore. He had charming and handsome down to an artform, and could make a paper bag look sexy, but something about these stupid, tiny, flimsy running shorts had his cock filling at maximum speed. 

As he trailed hot kisses up Sylvain’s sloping spine, tracing vertebrae with his lips, he kneaded the forgiving flesh, feeling the hard muscle underneath.

“Whoa, welcome home to you, too.” More kisses, hot and slow, and he felt his bottom slip and slide underneath the silky fabric. He sucked on Sylvain’s pulse, feeling it work itself up to a pounding rush under his tongue, a soft groan weaseling its way out of his chest.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” His voice was muffled against Sylvain’s willing throat, and he felt the vibrations of a soft chuckle. 

“Not right now, unless you find ‘hot and sweaty’ seductive.” Sylvain tilted his neck to the side, making room for more lovebites along his shoulder.

“Hot, sweaty, you’re always so,” a soft sigh, “so...incredible.”

“We _really_ have to work on your dirty talk.” More laughter - Dimitri loved his laughter, his _genuine_ laughter, each variety of it, ranging from scared to deeply satisfied, and he would do anything to protect it, lock it away for only him to hear. There were years where there was no laughter, no smiles behind soft kisses, and he was done with that life. 

But the shorts. He couldn’t forget the shorts, and what was underneath it, notably Sylvain’s massive fat ass that he needed to be face first in. Dimitri needed to devour him, eat him alive. It was a primal pull he was faintly familiar with, arousal digging its claws into his chest.

“Syl, please,” he rutted against him, clothed erection pressing up against the space behind his balls. “I know we haven’t done this before,” he was humping him now, smooth rolls of his hips as Sylvain unquestionably pressed back, enjoying the attention.

“What? We’ve done this before, we do this all the time.”

“No - ah - I need to eat you out, _now_.”

He felt Sylvain’s hips stutter beneath him, a slight twitch almost imperceptible. They had never done _that_ before, together. Not that they didn’t _want_ to, it just didn’t seem necessary. Their sex life was completely satisfying just the way it was, and it has never come up. Sylvain seemed more tense now, and Dimitri hoped he didn’t ruin the mood. He knew it was probably a bad time to ask to do something new. Nobody liked to be approached mid-make out session to be asked if they’re down with new territory.

“Have you...done it before?”

Dimitri hummed into his hair, inhaling his scent, the full weight of his body on top of Sylvain, “No, but I can figure it out. Have you done it?” 

Sylvain shifted, and Dimitri rolled his hips, placating him. “N-no, but...I’ve done it to other people. Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Of course I’m sure, when have I never not been sure about you?” Silence hung heavy at the end of his sentence, and he kissed a cluster of freckles along his trapezius muscles.

“Please?”

A heavy sigh rocked both their bodies, and Sylvain twisted around to try to plant a small kiss on Dimitri’s face. “Only if you tell me how fat my ass is.”

It was an easy concession to make, but now Dimitri was nervous. Why was Sylvain so apprehensive? Was it that Dimitri had finally found something he was inexperienced with? He wanted it to be perfect, wanted it to be all about Sylvain and his pleasure. 

He placed his hand on Sylvain’s lower back, sticky with sweat. “You stay there, let me do all the work for you.”

“Can’t argue with that”

His fingers hooked under the elastic waistband of the insufferable shorts, sliding them over the gradual slope of Sylvain’s bottom. It felt like uncovering some forbidden treasure, the pale milky skin of his ass contrasting against the black fabric of his shorts. He left them bunched at the crease where his thighs and butt met, and they seemed to push the flesh up, making it look as if Sylvain’s ass was even perkier. Dimitri could feel Sylvain watching him, waist twisted, raising his hips to let his erection snap free and slide against the sheets. 

Dimitri took him in his hands again, each mound almost filling his grip. The skin was smooth with a soft dusting of auburn hair, and his breath stuttered. Of course he’d seen Sylvain’s ass before - he’s fucked it enough to know what it looks like, but the little shorts seemed to have emphasized it, made it rounder and firmer and even sexier. His mouth was watering at the prospect of getting his tongue in there, lips tingling with anticipation.

“Seiros, your ass is amazing.” He kneaded him like a cat, squeezing and squishing his bottom together, watching it move and ripple under his touch. Sylvain canted backwards onto his hands and knees, rocking up for more stimulation. It seemed he wanted this more than he put on, his shorts trapping his thighs together, heavy cock cradled by the taut fabric. 

“I know, baby. Are you just going to stare all night or you gunna get to work?”

With Sylvain’s entire ass in his face, he felt all the blood drain down to his throbbing erection. _Unbelievable_. Biting his lip, he forced back a groan. He hadn’t even started yet and he was ready to nut. His hands ran up the back of each thigh, grasping and grabbing and pulling his cheeks apart, exposing his hole. It wasn’t anything special, cute and tight with more hair getting thicker as it trailed down towards his balls, but Dimitri had never _tasted_ it before. Would it taste like normal skin? How deep could he go? 

Idly, he ran a thumb over the tight pucker, feeling Sylvain shift and tense underneath him. Everything was too dry for him to just slip his thumb in and feel the hot walls of Sylvain’s guts, so he resorted to rubbing small circles over the delicate skin instead.

Sylvain was panting, pinpricks of pleasure radiating, so close but not enough. Dimitri was so gentle with him sometimes, stoking him like a pyre. 

“D-dima...I need more.”  
“Always so needy, so insatiable. Doesn’t this feel good enough?”

Two fingers ran up along Sylvain’s taint, stopping to press gently into his hole. They both knew nothing was going to fit in, but the _anticipation_ , the _tease_ of what could happen was enough. Dimitri was watching, Sylvain was waiting, and they were both getting off on the stalemate. Watching him react to his touches, his hips struggling to stay still, caused Dimitri to ignite, pure desire choking him by the throat.

“Give me your hand.” It was a command, not a suggestion, and Sylvain flopped face first onto the bed as he offered one of his hands to Dimitri. He placed it on one cheek, instructing him to pull. Dimitri’s hand still cradled the other side, and with both of them pulling it kept Sylvain open for him. 

“Hold yourself open for me.” 

Sylvain couldn’t help but moan, “That’s the hottest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Taking in a strangled breath, Dimitri dove in, tongue flat as it ran up his taint to end at his tailbone. His mouth was liquid, dripping spit, as he laved his tongue over Sylvain’s responsive entrance. Sylvain struggled to hold himself open, toes curling and knuckles white. It felt so _dirty_ , so humiliating, to open someone up and lick them at their core, and they moaned in unison. He went back for seconds, thirds, feeling every peak and valley with his mouth, spurred on by the sloppy sounds of sex and Sylvain crying above him.

Sylvain almost lost his grip when he felt Dimitri spear him open with his tongue. He was trapped in place, ass up and being eaten alive by his partner. Dimitri was lapping at him like a starving animal, and all Sylvain could do was let himself be prey. It felt unreal, like nothing he had experienced before, like drowning in warm water.

“Ngg, Dima, _Dima_ ,” he called out to him, desperate for more.

Flames of arousal licked through Sylvain’s belly. His partner’s tongue was slick and wet, and the feeling of drool dripping down to his balls was driving him closer to the edge. He knew he was always noisy, knew Dimitri loved to hear him, but he couldn’t hold himself back. The best he could do was heave and pant into the pillows, letting himself be led to release.

As the rhythm changed, so did Sylvain’s reactions. Small kitten licks had him whining in a fast staccato, while tonguing him open had him groaning from deep within his belly. Dimitri was happy to comply, each sound spurring his mouth to work harder, faster, deeper. His erection refused to relent, painful and hard, and his stomach felt like a bottomless pit, hungry to be used.

Sylvain pushed back, hips rocking onto Dimitri’s face. If his mouth wasn’t so busy, he’d be telling Sylvain how hot it was that he was into it, how amazing it was to taste him, consume him. He’d tell Sylvain that he’d be here forever, listening to every shout and cry and whimper at his hands. By all means, he would let him know that having him fuck his face was the best thing to ever happen to him, and he wanted to make him feel like he was on fire, every day, all the time. 

Instead he placed a sucking kiss on his hole, opening his mouth to tongue at the entrance. 

Sylvain howled, knees wobbling before falling flat onto the mattress, Dimitri’s mouth chasing him down. His tongue was relentless, slick and hot, all while trying to pry its way inside of Sylvain. Distantly, Dimitri knew he was drooling, his face a slick mess, eyes closed as he palmed his cock through his pants. Sylvain was rutting between the bed and his face, and Dimitri felt consumed by his hunger. If he wasn’t careful, he was going to cum in his pants. Briefly he dipped down, sucking on his balls before swooping back up to lick at his tight pucker.

The bed rocked as Sylvain ground against it, legs splayed with one knee bent for leverage. He was so close, on the precipice of orgasm, Dimitri’s tongue breaking him down piece by piece. His whole body felt wobbly and weak as pleasure consumed his strength. The entire world was narrowed down to the searing tongue on his ass and his cock smushed against the sheets, and the best he could do was lie there, drooling as his orgasm wrapped its fingers around him.

“D-don’t you dare - _ah!_ \- stop. I’m-, I’m-,” Dimitri’s tongue was fucking him now, in and out. The pattern was furious, his hips unable to move fast enough to meet him with every thrust of his tongue.

With a howl, Sylvain came over the sheets, grinding down hard to spurt ropes of cum into the bed. Dimitri could feel his hole flutter against his mouth, clenching against nothing, begging to be filled. His tongue milked him through his orgasm, lapping at the skin while placing chaste kisses along his taint. 

The sound of Sylvain cumming left him panting, heavy breaths tickling against Sylvain’s entrance, as his vision narrowed in. He was helpless to it, surrounded by the smell and taste of Sylvain as his mouth stuttered along with his hips. Breathless whines escaped his lips - he was useless, head resting against an overstimulated and fucked out Sylvain. Frantic arousal snuck up on him, and he was suddenly closer to orgasm than he expected, harder than he’s ever been in his life. Instinctually his hips ground against his palm, rubbing against the fabric of his pants and underwear, before rolling up for a final time and cumming with a deep growl. 

Dimitri slumped down at the base of the bed, chest heaving with exertion. The room felt infinitely hotter now, their bodies undoing any work any of the fans had done earlier. Sylvain still had his shorts on, clinging to his thighs as he laid spread face down on the bed. It was an arousing look - his thighs covered in saliva, the bed wet from a combination of Dimitri’s drool and Sylvain’s cum. He was getting the perfect view of his hole and balls from here, and he wondered if Sylvain even knew what kind of grip he had on him, how much he loved him. 

“Fuck”

Sylvain’s head shot up, eyes glazed and hair slick. Dimitri never cursed.

“What? Are you ok?”

“I came in my pants…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> [Kinkmeme prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=1639496)
> 
> For updates on fics I can be found on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nekotachis)


End file.
